I'm Back
by CheapOldRelic8201
Summary: Annabeth Chase has been living in New York for as long as she can remember but then a work opportunity for her father comes along which drags her to California for two years. Things have changed at Goode in those 2 years, with the school the people and pretty much nearly everything. What would happen if she came back?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, I have pretty much re-written all of the chapters because everything was twelvie quality and it made me cringe more than my Year 2 school photos. I know if this'll work cuz I said so ... HA. I started this in June and procrastination just built up and urgh. I must remind you that I am a 9th grade student who is now 14 yay, who is who gets homework and assignments on a daily basis and this year I want to stop my straight B streak. (I got like 4 A's so yippee). OH YEAH AND FREAKING BLOOD OF OLYMPUS!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE <strong>

Annabeth PoV 

"Annabeth! Your father is calling you!" Susan calls again from the kitchen. Urgh.

"ANNABETH!" I roll off my comfy bed and put my bookmark into my book. In the past one hour, Susan probably called me 10 times on separate occasions to get downstairs. And most of the time, it was because 'Oh, I already did it. Perhaps you should come when I actually call you, not 10 weeks after' . Sometimes I think she doesn't want me to finish this book. I've literally got 100 more pages left. Can't she let me read in peace?

I slowly but loudly walk down the stairs, just to piss off Susan. She doesn't like the thumping noise. She lectures me about it like she lives in the cupboard under the stairs. I would never like her half as much as I loved Harry Potter. How does she even hear it from all the way from the lounge? I don't know how she does it I swear her ears are more sensitive than the BFG's. And trust me, I am not exaggerating here. I jump from the fourth step from the floor and land unnecessarily loudly. I heard a loud sigh from the lounge. Mission accomplished. I skid along the kitchen tiles. Perks of wearing fluffy socks. And walk over to the study. I wonder why he wants to talk to me personally; it's not something he does often. He is usually wrapped up in his work. Quite literally. There was this one time his legs got tangled around a really long sheet of paper. There was no door to his study but it seemed as though all the sound died out at the threshold, and because of this it would get uncomfortably quiet in there. That's why I can't read in there, and there are other reasons...

I walk into the mini library of a study. New books, old books, coffee smelling books, gross smelling books, fat books, thin books, colourful books, dull coloured books, tall books, small books. All organised in a mess on the shelves. I don't think there isn't one without bookmarks or stickers dangling out. He should get this dusted because I'm pretty sure he would catch the plague with the amount of dust on the shelves. In contrast to the mess of a bookshelf, Dad's desk is relatively neat. Well compared to his bookshelf that is. Just a 'few' books open wide covering the desk, a pencil tin (which is the probably the neatest thing in the room) and his laptop which is resting on another opened book. This is one other reason why I don't read here; this room screams health hazard.

"Dad? You wanted to talk?" I ask as I make my way to the armchair near his desk. I pick up the books and papers on the armchair and dramatically drop them on the carpet next to the armchair. I dust off my hands and settle myself inside the armchair. He intensely stares at me.

"I am just making space," I say innocently. He rolls his eyes.

"Anyways, I know that you will never approve of how I prefer to treat this room but I have some news you might be excited about," he begins excitedly but nervously if that's possible.

"Keep going" I say urging him to continue.

"Well you might not like it because you have managed to fit in very well in this school," he continues loosing the excitement but still nervous as he fiddles with his glasses. He is going to break the lens if he cleans the lens like that.

"Aaannd..." I say making an urging gesture with my hands and leaning forward from the arm chair.

"Well you probably will like it because, what am I saying you will be delighted! But then again you might pull of a scene-"he rants on avoiding eye contact.

I give him a blank bored look.

He sighs then says, "Well I got a better job offer at New York so we'll be moving back," he says in a cheerful but asking manner as though he was asking for my approval.

Wait What?

When Did This Happen?

I stare at him expectantly waiting for him to say 'AHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT!'  
>10 seconds. Why isn't he laughing and telling me that I got fooled?<br>20 seconds. I think he actually means it. 2 words.

Oh gods.

"Okay," I say as emotionlessly as possible. Someone has to be rational in the room and it isn't going to be him. He raises an eyebrow as though expecting an argument.

"So you're fine?" he asks disbelievingly.

"Yeah," I say trailing off. NO!

"No protesting? No saying 'it is going to be awkward'?" he asks TRYING (important adjective there) imitating me. I nod slowly.

Of course not! Coming back after 2 years is certainly not going to raise a few question marks within the grade.

_'Oh hey, you're the new kid. Let me show you around'_

_'Oh it's okay, I know this school like I know my 13 timetables'_

_'But you're new'_

_'Ahaha, did you disappear for the last two years 'cause I swear I haven't seen you since'_

_'Did you leave and come back? How awkward it must be'_

_'No shit William Sherlock Scott Holmes!'_

"In that case you should start packing because we're leaving in two days. School starts on Tuesday so you'll get Monday to unpack," he says over cheerfully. With a sigh of relief, he gets up and dusts off his pants. It is usually an expression when you dust off anything but he always has something. In this case it was some dust. Or powder. Or pencil shavings. Oh gods. Do I have to leave? I mean it took me two years to actually like this school a bit. Well there are some pros which should be accounted for when it comes to leaving this high school for Goode.

The mean people to nice people ratio in this high school is 7:3

Goode's ratio would be 2:8

Well that is probably because of the fact that I'm friends with quite a lot of people at Goode and that the people at this school don't like newbies.

All my friends are at Goode.

4 pros. That's good enough right? That should be enough. After all it's not like anything has changed in 2 years. Everyone probably went through puberty or something. Grover would probably still have his goatee. I wonder if the twins shaved it off as a prank. Knowing the twins, they'd probably do something more ... creative. And then they'd get beaten up by Clarisse because they were pissing her off. Nico with his mysteriousness and Mythomagic. I wonder if Rachel her braces. Yeah. 2 years of her whining about the pain of braces and not being able to eat apples and popcorn without having to clean it all out. Oh I'm glad I don't have to hear the whining, but I miss it. Percy is probably still scrawny and that mop of a head of hair he has. Does he even bother with combing it? It won't make a difference, but at least it won't be tangled. Urgh. I once put gum in his hair and I cut that bit of hair off just to annoy him. But he cut off a clump of my hair as payback. I had to get bangs to cover it up. I still don't know why I kept them. The bangs I mean. Anyways if puberty worked on him, he's probably taller than me now. Oh I miss bugging him about being shorter than me. Wow. Maybe I do want to go back to Goode...

I hear a thumping noise from the ceiling which is a sign that the twins are running around or jumping on a bed. My room is directly above the study...

"WHAT'S THIS?!" I hear one of them yell. Oh gods. I sprint out of the room knocking down a few books.

"IT LOOKS SO BORING!" the other one yells. I race upstairs as if my life depended on it. Once I'm done with those miscreants, they won't be able to move a finger without crying in pain.

"What happens if we take this piece of cloth out of the book?" one of them asks mischievously. I can literally hear the annoying Cheshire Cat identical smiles of theirs growing.

"YOU LITTLE!-" I shout as I run back to my room

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the Prologue I guess, ehhhh. I've got like 4 more chapters written but I need to proofread them. urgh. Ah well. BUT SERIOUSLY I SHIPPED 'THE' COUPLE AND OH MY GODS YAASSSS.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I was like reading the reviews- but wait. What reviews? I see no reviews. Do you see any reviews? Perhaps you could fix that after you read. Well yeah, um... Anyone watch Please Like Me? If you do, send a PM or something.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Annabeth PoV**

7:40 am

I tap my foot and cross my arms as I wait for the bus. Usually, I would be reading a book to pass time, but my brothers don't have anything better to do other than annoying people. Why isn't it here? It shouldn't be this late! It's should've came a minute ago. I am one not to wait. I look around impatiently. There are 1, 2, 3, 4 and no that's not a person. 3 people waiting as well. Presumably students of Goode as they did not take any of the buses that went by.

The bus did come. Eventually. 10 and a half minutes later. Way to making the new students nervous.

I step into the old school bus. Oh gods. It reeks of whatever it is. What died in here? Or what was brought to life in here? Who let Nico bring back whatever it is in here of all places?

The bus was almost packed. And it was loud. Why do 9th graders talk so loudly on the bus? That to on the first day of school.

"Annabeth? ANNNNIIEEEEEBEETTHH!" someone yells quite loudly from the back of the bus.

Oh gods. The bus goes from Beatlemania to awkward silence in just a second. Dammit. I quickly walk to the back of the bus with my head down. Oh I'm going to burn that person.

And it was Leo. My mistake, I'm going skin to that scrawny little wood shop nerd.

"Could you not scream any louder?" I whisper shout ask as I sit next to him.

"Well I'm _sorry!_ It's not every day that my _best friend_ comes back to school _without_ telling us," Leo says dramatically emphasizing on the words. He gives me an oversweet smile. The one which makes you hear nails on a chalkboard. I sure did miss this.

"Okay I'm sorry. It's not like I knew for a month. I knew about it for 5 days," I say rolling my eyes. He is way too dramatic for his good. He stared at me with his mouth agape.

"5 freaking days?! You still have our phone numbers right?" he asks.

"Yes. I do have your phone numbers, emails, home phone numbers and everything," I say, "Besides. It's not that much of a deal. I'll just blend in. Like I never left at all," I say reassuring him but more importantly me.

"Okay," he says surprising me with no questions. I let my eyes wonder around the bus.

Where is everyone else? Travis and Connor are usually doing activities which can get us all in jail. Right about now Katie would pull them by their ears and give them a lesson on life choices. Percy, Grover and Calypso would get on the bus now and laugh at them for getting ratted out. Then one of them would forget that they had homework after I mentioned something about. Sometimes it would be a test.

"Where is everyone?" I ask Leo.

"The people? They got to school early. Something about helping out for the first day of school la di da di da," he says waving it off. That is a bit odd.

"Anything happened?" I asked. Well it is probably the most simple and most sensible question to ask.

"Well puberty, oh thank the gods for it. Uhhhh, Rachel got rid of her braces, everyone grew out their hair then cut it off like a week ago, Thalia and Nico hate each other again- so really nothing much. We just look hotter," he says casually. That sentence oozes modesty like Narcissus.

"So Annabeth. Meet anyone at your old school you liked?" Leo asked slyly with a raised eyebrow. I lean away from Leo as he leans in interested. Does he have any hobbies other than pestering innocent people with questions.

"Well even if I did say no, would you believe me?" I ask choosing my words carefully. The answer is obviously no, but it's not like he'd believe it.

"And I shall take that a yes! Hazzah! But no hazzah. You and Percy were so cute together!" he says sadly with a pout. I roll my eyes.

"Leo, how many times? Percy and I were never a couple," I snap. Wow, he hasn't changed one bit.

"But that doesn't mean you guys never liked each other right?" he says raising an eyebrow slyly. Why did Travis teach him how to raise an eyebrow in middle school?

"Listen. I do not like Percy and I never have," I confirm.

"Geez. Calm yourself. And this is our stop," Leo says as he gets up and walks around me to get out. I then proceed behind him with my bag.

"Oh gods, is this Disneyland during the holidays?" he asks as we observe the rush at the entrance of the school. Well the exterior hasn't changed at all, well expect the steps. The school probably realised that loose bricks were a health hazard.

There were older, younger, taller, shorter, loud, quiet, yelling and muttering in the crowd. All types of people. There were quite a lot of mothers kissing off their children, parents looking more nervous than their children.

I could hear alot of, "Geez, mum get off,"s and "You can go now,"s coming from the people.

"ALL OF THE PARENTS PLEASE PROCEED AWAY FROM HERE! ALL THE NEW STUDENTS PLEASE GO THAT WAY. Not that way kid, the other way can't you see my fu- I mean freaking arm pointing that way?. You know what? ALL NEW PEOPLE FOLLOW ME! ALL THE OTHER KIDS, JUST GO THE uhhh NORMAL WAY!" 2 people shout over the noise. Well it was helping because the parents were going away and the students were going to where they were supposed to. They also happened to be Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Connor Stoll. Who died and gave them authority? If they ditch the new students at the canteen, I would not be surprised. I would be even more surprised if they don't do anything ... destructive.

"Leo! Leo! It has been so long!" Travis says coming out of nowhere and hooking his arm around Leo's and my shoulders.

"It has literally been 2 hours. You dropped off the newspaper today," Leo says as he peels Travis's long arm off of him.

"And who is this?" he asks melodramatically as he looks down. After figuring out who I was he did the 'Holy shit shit' face.

"Travis Stoll, get your arm off of me before I relieve you of the burden of having both your arms," I say as I glare at him. He retreats and hides behind Leo.

"Oh. Uhh. Yes. Greetings Annabeth! You are back home!" Travis cheers nervously as he opens his arms to embrace.

"On second thoughts embracing might be not be such a good idea," Travis says as he drops his arms. I give him an over-sweet smile.

"Wait. I have to show you something. Come on," Leo says as he drags me by my arm through the crowd. Nothing has changed much. There were so many different people now. I guess it is just a side effect of being a senior. The lockers were still light green and the paint seemed newer. They probably repainted them, because the paint was peeling off the lockers.

"Leo where are you-Why are we at the MPC? (Multi Purpose Centre)" I ask furrowing my eyebrows. Everyone was here for sure. If he wanted to show me freshmen trying to look their best, I'm going to beat the pulp out of him.

"It's Orientation dummy, just sit down...over there," he points out over to the other side of the room. What did he want to show me again?

"You've clearly got this sorted out," I mutter as we push through the crowd to get to the seats. Hmm. Everyone seems to be here. I mean the people in our grade. This is usually where the seniors sit. I remember in freshmen year, a majority of our grade wanted to sit in these very seats, but now they're all whining about sitting in these seats. The other minority was either shouting sexual organs in unison or just sitting down talking about their holidays. The freshmen were clearly more nervous and scared than before because they were really quiet and were whispering to each other. Some were glancing at the seniors. I hope those glances are glances of disgust not admiration because that would be another generation of immature people.

We settled down in the middle of a group who were talking clearly excited. Why did we have to sit in the middle of them? On my left was a guy wearing a blue hoodie who appeared to be playing a game on his phone. He looks like he's having fun.

"Hey Leo," a girl says excitedly. Calypso doesn't look that different from before. Well she grew a lot taller since 9th grade, she's probably a bit more than 5'6. She seemed more cheerful if that were possible, but then again she was talking to Leo. She glanced over at me.

"Oh, I swear I thought this seat was taken but whatever, ahaha" Calypso says slightly disappointed with a light laugh and she sits next to Piper. I swear Leo is as clueless as Calypso. It is so obvious that they like each other why can't they just notice.

"I'm so sorry kid but," Leo whispers into my ear then pushes me out of the chair. Why that little-

"Tis okay, Calypso. She was just asking me something," Leo says as he nervously laughs and glances at me.

"Right?" he asks with pleading eyes. I roll my eyes and get up. I'll let him off this time. I walk around the guy wearing the blue hoodie and sit down next to him. Just hopefully, he won't start a conversation.

"Yo. What's up," he says as he turns off his phone and looks up. A mop of black hair. Massive green eyes. Oh gods. Is this Percy?

* * *

><p><strong>Do you see that magical review button? I don't because I'm on Doc Manager. Maybe you could prove to me that you can see it by actually reviewing... Literally constructive criticism would be excellent and awesome. You think this sucks? Send me advice. You think this rocks? Say something. <strong>

**Bye people**

**11/10/14**


End file.
